Besos Inocentes
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Historia del AU Generation Falls /Gustto x Wilp (Hijos del BillDip)/Advertencia: Incesto


Yellow~, aquí traigo un pequeño one shot de un nuevo AU que ha surgido llamado Generation Falls, como es reciente si no lo conocen pues podría decir que trata de los hijos del BillDip y el Magideon (¿?) Para hacerlo simple. En esta pequeña historia solo nos enfocamos en los hijos del BillDip (Gustto. Wilp y Emily) pero más que nada en los dos primeros porque los amo y no pude evitar shippearlos Jaja. Bueno disfrútenle

Créditos de imagen: Fernanda Loera/ Fanbase-ghost (Tumblr)

 _Besos inocentes_

Desde que eran niños, Wilp tenía la manía de besarle en los labios. No era un gesto romántico ni mucho menos lujurioso, era un gesto sumamente inocente y cariñoso de su parte. Nunca demostró que le agradara pero tampoco que le disgustara así que simplemente dejaba que su hermano menor hiciera lo que deseaba, pero por supuesto que al crecer las cosas tienden a cambiar o al menos así debería haber sido.

—Ya deberías dejar de hacer eso, ya no tienes cinco años—regañaba al menor mientras simplemente leía un libro cualquiera que se encontró en la biblioteca de su padre.

—¿Por qué? Antes no te molestaba—el castaño solo se sentó frente a su hermano mayor mirándole de forma insistente, Cipher mayor procuraba ignorarle pero no podía concentrarse cuando le miraba tan fijamente.

—Porque ya tienes 14 años y es raro Wilp, por eso—sentenció el rubio apenas alzando la vista para mirar con enojo a su hermano menor, ¿Qué no podía leer en paz en la comodidad de la sala? —¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?

—¿Raro cómo? Gustto dime, yo no le veo lo malo. Eres mi hermano y pues sería raro que besara a Johan pero no veo raro que te bese a ti o a Emily…

Esta vez solo ignoró a su hermano y decidió concentrarse en la lectura pero en definitiva su hermanito se ganaba el premio al hermano menor insoportable del año, además que le fue imposible el no fruncir el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su primo. El adolescente de cabellos rubios resopló cerrando el libro para fijar su vista en el contrario, este por fin guardó silencio cuando sintió aquella penetrante mirada que era un muy comprensible "cállate", quizás no debió de mencionar al hijo mayor de los Gleeful.

—Bueno si quieres que ya no lo haga más está bien, no lo haré ma…—el segundo hijo del matrimonio Cipher se quedó estático unos segundos al sentir como su hermano mayor le sujetaba de las mejillas y le jalaba hacia sí, plantándole un beso en los labios.

Si, era común que Wilp besara a Gustto pues así lo había acostumbrado desde que eran muy pequeño, pero ¿Qué fuese el rubio quien le besara a él? Vaya que eso era raro, más raro que cuando Dipper no regañaba a Bill por una de sus tonterías como sostener a Emily de bebé y cantar _el ciclo sin fin –_ razón por la cual El rey león estaba prohibida en la casa, cabe mencionar.

Wilp apenas y regresó en si cuando el mayor se apartó, eran pocas las veces en las que Gustto sonreía y esa era una de esas, ¿por qué? Pues porque había logrado silenciar al castaño por primera vez en todo el día desde que sus padres salieron posiblemente a comprar víveres. El rubio, aun con su sonrisa triunfante por lograr lo que solo el menor de sus padres conseguía, agarró su libro y procurando no perder la página por la cual iba, se retiró a su habitación para poder seguir leyendo mientras que Wilp solo seguía inmóvil en el sofá tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

—No sé porque me recuerdan tanto al tío Will y al tío Phil—la voz de su hermana menor le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, apenas pudo quedársele viendo hasta que su cerebro procesó la referencia y acabó por tornarse completamente rojo.

—¡E-Eso no es así! Eso…eso fue solo un beso inocente—se excusó el castaño desviando la mirada.

—Inocentes mis peluches que no pueden oír a nuestros papás por las noches—la sonrisa insinuante de su hermanita le hizo enrojecer todavía más si es que era posible—. Gustto te gusta…

—¡Emily!

Y mientras los menores de la familia acabaron correteándose por la casa en una discusión un poco infantil sobre un tema ya algo más serio, el mayor solo estaba tumbado en su cama tratando de leer y es que ciertamente no estaba muy concentrado, aquella ladina sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios y es porque ese beso simplemente no había sido nada _inocente_.

¿Fin?

Si, corto en comparación con lo que suelo escribir (historias de casi diez páginas de Word please) pero es que en realidad quería hacer un drabble y pos me pase de las quinientas palabras xDu Asi que queda como un one shot cortito, en fin espero les haya gustado, posiblemente escriba más de este AU porque amo a esos niños. Nos leemos


End file.
